


🐞 (request)

by SanderRohde



Series: Non-Discord Oneshot Requests [1]
Category: Invader Zim, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, M/M, ZaDr, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Zim. All powerful, wants to take over Earth, alien. The Ladybug Miraculous?Dib. Cold, calculating, surprisingly loving. Likes conspiracy.The Black Cat Miraculous?
Relationships: ZaDr - Relationship
Series: Non-Discord Oneshot Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	🐞 (request)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psycheprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheprincess/gifts).



> As requested by PsychePrincess, ZaDr Miraculous. It will most likely be a two or three shot, this one being intro, next being at school, third the battle or something similar. Just know I stayed up till 2:40 am to write the first chapter for you, so I hope it’s good

“Hi Zim! I’m Tikki, and I’m your Kwami!”

Zim stared down at the tiny creature. She kind of looked like Minimoose, but she was a bug. 

“Hi, little Earth creature who calls herself Tikki. What do you need me for?”

Tikki blinked at Zim. 

“With the possession of the Miraculous (these earrings right there) you have the power of creation!”

“Ugh… blech… creation. How does that help me take over the world, Tikki?”

“It doesn’t. Why would you want to do that? That’s Hawkmoth’s doing!”

“I would like to meet this… Hawkmoth you’re talking about.”

“Well you will. You have to fight him!”

“Well, only The Dib gets to fight me. He’s determined and stubborn and hotheaded and smart and did I say he’s smart? And hot. Wait, did I- And he is the only person who even cares about stopping me! I’m an alien to be feared! Fear me!”

SLEEP CYCLE COMPLETE. 

“Zim! I want waffles! Or tacos! Or both! Waffle tacos!”

“GIR, can’t you tell I’m currently occupied with something?”

“Waffles!!!!!!”

“I’ll...let you do that. Now, back to this… Miraculous thing. So I can do cool stuff?”

“Yeah you can! You just have to say ‘Tikki, spots on!”

—-

The wall was covered in Zim pictures. For… research purposes. His laptop and swivel chair were covered in more general paranormal memorabilia. On the desk was a box Dib had happened to find on the way home. He had no idea what it was. Thermal testing proved it was alive, at least, so there was that. He was just too scared to open it.

“Dib! Dinner!”

“And stop focusing on the paranormal so much. You’re always late to dinner.I know you’re way too into paranormal stuff when you are too into something about that Zim you keep talking about.”

“I don’t talk that much about-“

A light blush touches his cheeks.

“Alright maybe I do. But it’s all for Science, anyway. Isn’t that what you pay attention to? Science, Father? Because that’s why I’m so interested in proving stuff.”

He tried to rush down the stairs. The desk rattled just enough to open the black box. 

A glowing light emanated from the box.

“Hi! I’m Plagg, and I’m your Kwami!”

“Fascinating. What is it you do?”

“Grant powers and super outfits through the Black Cat Ring? For a price of course.”

“What’s the price?”

“Camembert.”

“People already hate me. What’s one more thing?”

“Oh and it also helps you harness the power of destruction to help defeat a villain called Hawkmoth and his akuma, which are basically his possessed supervillain but not really lackeys, and you have a partner with the yang to your yin, Ladybug.”

“Surprisingly helpful. Now, I need to head downstair-“

“I’m hungry! I want cheese!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please request more for me to write in the Prompt Request! I’m up for writing it!


End file.
